


What Are you Hiding?

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring Gabriel, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, SEP, Trans Character, Trans Jack Morrison, Trans Male Character, secret, secret reveal, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Jack Morrison is dealing with being trans and keeping it a secret from his commanding officer who he likes, afraid that he be upset.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jackkkkkkk, let me in the bathroom.” Gabriel said from outside the bathroom door. Jack glanced over at it, worry setting in even more. He couldn’t let Gabriel in, not now. Jack looked back to the foggy mirror, the shower on in the background so it seemed like he was busy. In reality, he was staring at his reddened breasts. He had been taking a shower and he looked down to his feet but all he could be reminded of was his chest that were in the way. 

Jack wished he would only see those two curved scars instead of breasts or even better, nothing at all except for two shapely pecs. But all he saw in the mirror was a woman in disguise. He remembered his long hair that boys would tug on, slender shoulders that held up the straps to dresses and bras, breasts that were small hills on his chest… 

He knew he was a woman who had decided to join this program and not the man that everyone else knew him as. Jack had gained wide shoulders, a muscled body, had cut his hair short, got new clothes and a lot of binders. He had gotten more careful too. He didn’t want his group to think he was something he wasn’t. Only Ana knew and his personal doctor and a few higher ups. He had asked Ana for a few monthly products and she knew that he definitely didn’t have a girlfriend. 

“Jackkkkkkkkkkkkk!” Gabriel said again as he hit the door again. Jack awoke from his trance, turning around. The counter hid the area below the waist and it was for the best. He would see what wasn’t there and he would scratch at his skin more. His skin was red from the scorching heat of the water and where he scratched at it. He just wanted to rip his chest off and never have to look down again. 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Just let me have some room.” Jack said, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him. He wiped at his face, wanting to rid himself of his tears as he dried his skin with his towel and turned the faucet to off. This would be the last moment of privacy he would get before going back to the communal showers. 

The both of them had been in medical after a round of the drugs, both having thrown up multiple times violently and skin breaking open for no reason. It was really bad and Gabriel had helped drag Jack to get help. When Jack had first joined, he had not been excited to find out that he had been paired with his commanding officer. 

He was a lot more excited when he came in and saw him without a shirt and stretching. Gabriel had been confident, extremely smart, cocky, sarcastic but still kind. Everytime he winked at Jack, it made the blonde blush. But Jack couldn’t deal with having these thoughts about his male commanding officer. 

So he pushed the thoughts away and never gave them much thought besides the nights when Gabriel didn’t return to the room and he had some time to himself to remember how sweat had dripped down Gabriel’s chest and Jack indulged himself in a few moments of self pleasure. He felt guilty after it every time and he turned away from the door on his bed after cleaning up, unable to look his CO in the eye or to even face him as he thought Gabriel would just know. 

The communal showers were a problem. There were curtains to give yourself some privacy but needing to run to the other area where you needed to change without trying to explain why you had your towel wrapped around your body instead of your waist was the hard part. Jack would wake up early and take his shower or do it late at night when the others slept, receiving multiple questions from Gabriel who was grumpy at being woken up by the other man. Jack didn’t turn the lights on the first few times and ran into things which woke Gabriel up and Jack just put his stuff near the door now.

Jack decided he needed to hurry and couldn’t have an existential crisis right now. He grabbed his binder, feeling the tight material as he pulled it over his head before growling to himself. He couldn’t pull it on while his body was wet and even though he had just dried himself, the steam in the room wasn’t helping. He tossed the black material aside after a few moments, already feeling tears of frustration prick at his eyes. Jack’s body was turning tense and he felt the need to punch something, anything. 

He just needed to calm down and figure out a solution. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone who he was. He couldn’t, not yet, not because of some technicality. So he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, glaring at the clothed breasts in the mirror before grabbing the binder and towel and bundling them together. He held them in front of his chest, hoping they shielded enough before turning to the door.   
Jack opened it quickly, keeping his reddening eyes down. “Bathroom is open.” He couldn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes so he forced himself to keep looking down.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked as he lowered his fist that was ready to knock again, his urgency gone as he looked at his roommate. 

“I’m fine. Just take your private shower and enjoy it. Its back to group bathing after this.” Jack said with a forced chuckle as he walked away quicker. He couldn’t face Gabriel. Not when he was like this. Gabriel didn’t even have time to comment on how he’s never seen Jack in the showers when the others were before the blonde was gone out the door and back to their shared room. 

“Jack…?” Gabriel muttered as the door started to close, his hand that was holding his towel and clothes dropping to his side as he watched Jack leave.


	2. Part 2

Gabriel got out of the shower, pulling on his clothes as thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He had been so confused on what happened with Jack about 30 minutes earlier and used his time in the shower to think about if he did anything wrong.

Gabriel had always thought there was something wrong with Jack, something the blonde wasn't telling the Latino. He always thought him and Jack were close as they were roommates and a few wrestling matches plus they were so nice to each other. Jack always joked with Gabriel and was so hands on, always touching his arm. They both always tried to impress each other and Gabriel thought it was obvious he was flirting with the younger man.

Gabriel had never been very flamboyant but he was sure that the people he was in charge of knew he was gay. There were some comments and homophobia but he was always quick to smush it down and took care of the asses who thought he couldn't do his job because of his choice of being out and how he was born in general.

He had always found his roommate attractive but there's a strict no fraternizing rule. Gabriel hated the rule and he wanted to just dip Jack into a kiss. But he was hiding something and Gabriel had picked up on it really quickly. He had three younger sisters who he always helped when he could tell something was wrong with them. A guy or girl had broken up with them, someone was bullying them, they were stressing out, he figured out their signs and was always quick to help. He loved them.

Gabriel exited the bathroom, holding his dirty clothes and grabbing the rest of his items before heading back to his shared room with Jack. He passed some people on the way, waving hello to them before he finally got to his room.

"Jack, you in here?" Gabriel muttered as he opened the door, yawning to himself. He was still a bit tired from the medicine but the drugs would wear it out quickly. The drugs always broke down any medicine that came into the system quickly. It was a blessing and a curse. There was no chance of being hurt by poison in the blood stream if needed but pain killers would wear off quickly. It was mostly a curse.

"Yeah." Jack said from where he was on the bed, turning over in his bunk to look at the new arrival. Gabriel grinned at the younger man, nudging him with the back of his hand.

The room wasn't very big, having a bunk on each side of the room and pressing against the wall, a small wardrobe near the end of the bunk and a desk that was pressed against the other one plus some space for other items. The rooms weren't very big and were perfectly symmetrical. 

"You okay? You ran off back there." Gabriel said as he moved to the bottom of the bed, sitting on the edge as he rested a hand on Jack's leg.

Jack flinched a bit, making Gabriel pull his hand back. "Sorry, you can put your hand back." Jack mumbled as Gabriel smiled before just resting his hand on his own lap.

"I want you to be comfortable. You seem to be upset about something." Gabriel said as Jack shrugged, keeping his pillow tight to his chest. Gabriel was observant and always seemed to notice how Jack used his second pillow to cuddle with. Jack didn't think Gabriel caught on but he saw how Jack needed to hold something when he laid down.

Jack let out a chuckle, looking away from Gabriel. "It's nothing sir, you really don't have to worry about it." Jack said and Gabriel laughed the slightest bit.

"You don't have to call me sir when we aren't working." Jack and Gabriel had already started using each other's first names a while ago but before that it was just Reyes and Morrison and they still used it in private. It was an unspoken connection where they only called each other by their first names in private. "But don't avoid the question, how are you doing?"

Jack sighed as his smile fell. "I'm just going through a rough patch right now. No need to worry Reyes." That made Gabriel frown, his head cocking to the side. Jack never called him Reyes in private. Something was wrong and Gabriel wanted to help. But he would let Jack tell him if he wanted when he wanted.

"Alright. Always feel free to talk to me if you ever want." Gabriel said before standing up and patting Jack's leg gently, noticing he didn't flinch this time. 

Gabriel walked over to his bed, grabbing the items he just tossed and moving over to the shared hamper on Gabriel's side of the room. There were trash bins underneath each desk and a small bookshelf on Jack's side of the room. It made the room even.

"The hamper is filling up. I'll go and do the laundry soon so make sure that you are prepared and have extra clothes." Gabriel said, receiving a small grunt in response. Gabriel sighed internally as he glanced out the small and high window that let him see it was dark out.

"Well, I guess we will be going to sleep now. Goodnight Jack." Gabriel said as he pulled his shirt off, Jack shuffling behind him. Gabriel walked back to his bed, getting on the bunk as he turned to look at Jack, reaching up and flipping the light switch off.

"Goodnight... Reyes." Jack muttered as the room was immersed in darkness, both men trying to slip into sleep.


	3. Part Three

"Sorry for the hard session today. But you have to do what you have to do." Gabriel said as the two men walked into the room. It was a week after they had both gotten back from medical and Jack had been closed off all week. Gender dysphoria did that to people. It could last for just minutes or even weeks and it was only getting worse for Jack.

Medicine burned off eventually so it meant that Jack's t-pills were burning off faster so he had to take higher dosages and different kinds. He was in trouble. 

He had his first period in a long time the day before. Jack was feeling terrible and his body was aching. He remembered when it happened...

-yesterday-

This couldn't be happening... It couldn't be. Jack wasn't supposed to get these anymore. Was it the drugs and his enhanced body that was burning through the pills?

There was a black towel under him, Jack holding the bloody boxer briefs. He had bled through last night and there was a stain on his bed. The sheets were bundled around him, tears rolling down his face.

He was a woman. He knew he was. He was just a woman who wanted to run around looking like a man. Men didn't get periods. Men didn't bleed from their genitals and he didn't even have a dick.

"Oh god..." He mumbled as he bundled the items he had, holding the towel tighter with his shaky hand as he stood slowly.

His body ached and he felt so gross. His dark sweatpants were stained, his white underwear and now his sheets. He was going to get found out. He didn't plan for this.

Jack tossed all he needed to into the laundry hamper, grabbing some of the other clothes and pulling it on top of the bloodied ones. 

When he saw Gabriel's favorite hoodie, he froze. What if Gabriel saw the mess? How would he not be able too? Maybe Gabriel got up early and didn't turn the lights on to wake Jack because he was nice and didn't see anything.

Jack really hoped that last option was right. All he wanted was a shower and to get cleaned up. He was a mess and there was blood smeared on his thighs. He also needed to get to medical that was on the other side of the building. They might not be open this early though.

As soon as Jack closed the hamper, the door swung open, making Jack jump and his heart start beating a thousand miles a minute. "Good morning boy scout! Hurry, you need to eat breakfast and make your way to the training area as soon as you can. I don't think there's time for a shower though." Jack saw Gabriel talking to him, his head nodding on auto pilot before looking down immediately.

"Yep, I'll be there soon, just need to clean up and change." Jack said as he closed his eyes and smile at Gabriel, turning away and opening his eyes as he walked to his small wardrobe. Jack didn't want him to see his red eyes. 

He seemed successful as the door closed after a few moments, rushing to find the baby wipes and a new pair of underwear. The doors locked by themselves and you needed a hand print for the scanner and only people who stayed in the room, higher ups, commanding officers, medical staff and people that were allowed by the occupants could gain access so Jack didn't have to worry too much. There was no reason for most of those people to come in and Gabriel was going to the training area or breakfast.

Jack worked quick to clean up the blood he could, grabbing some kleenxes next and folding them over before lining his boxers with them. He pulled his boxers on, pulling his sweatpants up and his new shirt on over his binder that he had on. That was the last of the clean clothes he had so he had to be careful so nothing was stained.

Jack was very thankful for not being someone who moved while he slept and if he did from nightmares, the pillow he held usually covered up his chest. He's been in the program for 6 months and he had no idea how Gabriel didn't notice that he had breasts but he was very thankful. Very very thankful.

He left the room, glancing around before shutting the door behind him. He needed to get to medical as quickly as he could and hopefully they were open.

Jack's hands continued to shake as he walked, head down. People moved in the opposite direction he was, making it obvious that he was going somewhere else than he should be.

He could already tell it was a heavy flow by how much he bled in his bed and he was so upset. If his t-pills weren't working, there was nothing else that could be going on in his system. His oestregen was gone. There was nothing else in his system... He needed to figure it out with his doctor now.

It took a few minutes to get to medical, Jack almost about to fall over in happiness as he saw a familiar woman in a lab coat starting to open the door. "Doctor Waters!" Jack said as he approached the dark skinned woman. She was a good doctor, one that Jack trusted named Gina Waters.

She turned to look at him, smiling as her eyes set on Jack. She was his main doctor and she would know what to do hopefully. "Mr. Morrison. How can I help you today? Are you feeling well?" She asked, her smile dropping as she saw how pale he was and his slightly shaking hands. "Come in here. I should check you out."

He nodded as he followed her inside, moving to the farthest bed. Gina moved to a locker, putting her fingerprint in the scanner and letting it open before putting her bag inside and closing it. She moved to a desk, grabbing a tablet before walking over to him.

"Jack Morrison, project 76. What can I help you with?" She asked as he gave him a wide smile before turning and closing the privacy curtain.

"Um... I got my period." She frowned at this, looking back to her files. "I think the chemicals are burning my testosterone away quickly before the pills can settle."

She nodded as she tapped a few things on her screen. "We can try to increase your dose. I will work and see if I can change anything else to help make it stop breaking down so fast. It might be a different way of getting it into your system."

Gina tapped one more thing before grinning at him. "Its the future Mr. Morrison. We will find a way. Now, what kind of flow do you have?" She said as she turned and past the curtain when he told her and coming back with a box.

"There is tampons in one half of the box and pads in the other. Sorry about this. Go down to your councilor if you need more underwear." She said as she smiled, shrugging slightly.

"Where am I going to put this? The commander doesn't know." Jack muttered as he took the box sadly. 

"Hide it. But there's absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. There's 3 trans women in this project and 2 trans men including you. Don't feel as if you have to keep it under wraps." Gina said as she smiled brightly to encourage him.

"I am the only trans man in Commander Reyes' troop. I don't know how he will react." Jack muttered as Gina sighed. She understood where he was coming from. She was a trans woman herself and she knew where there were problems.

"I am a lesbian. A trans woman. I've dealt with women who saw that I didn't have a vagina and being kicked out of their homes. Even though I have breasts and saw myself as a woman. I had to learn that genitals do not equal what your gender is. A penis does not make you a man and a vagina does not make you a woman. It took me years to realize this and now I'm passing that knowledge on to you. I have a wife who helped me through my full physical transition. She was my best friend who I told first about me being a woman and she helped me buy bras and stuff them and gave me some clothes. It was wonderful and we've been married for 35 years now. And I know, I'm an amazing looking 65 year old." Gina said as she patted Jack's knee. "Commander Reyes is a good man and if he doesn't accept you, that is his loss."

Jack froze for a moment, wiping at his eyes as he looked up at her. "You are a very very good woman. Thank you." He said with a wet chuckle as he used his fingers to continue wiping.

"And you, Mr. Morrison, are a very good man. Thank you for joining this project and still going when you knew what could happen. Now go and clean up, I will alert Commander Reyes of where you are." Gina said as he hopped off the end of the hospital bed, the doctor grabbing a few kleenexs and passing it to him. He quickly wiped his eyes as he chuckled.

"Oh man, now I'm all emotional. I didn't miss this." He said as he tossed them in the waste basket and sniffled as he shook the box slightly. "Thank you again doctor. I'll be back in a week for my prescription."

\-----

"Sorry for the hard session today. But you have to do what you have to do." Jack looked over at Gabriel when he spoke, hitting his arm gently as he smiled.

"It's okay. You are just making us the best soldiers we can so we are putting all this government money to good use." Gabriel chuckled at this as he closed the door behind them, sitting down on his bed.

Jack walked past him, moving to the hamper as he took off his dirty socks. "I need a shower." Jack said as Gabriel nodded, pinching his nose comically. 

"Yes, you ver- Oh my god, Jack. You're bleeding..." Gabriel had cut off, looking at Jack's pants. Jack's hand shot back, feeling those tears come back up. He couldn't keep crying but Gabriel was going to find out.

"I must have gotten nicked with something at training." Jack knew that wasn't what happened. He bled through his tampon, underwear and now his pants. 

"We didn't have any knives or sharp objects." Gabriel's voice was becoming angry as he stood up, walking over to Jack. "You're fucking bleeding from your ass. Did... did someone touch you..?" 

Jack turned quickly as he shook his head. "No! No one touched me. I am going to go and change and find out what's wrong." Jack said as he turned and walked to his wardrobe. It was so embarrassing for Gabriel to see him bleed through and it was making his heart beat faster and faster. Gabriel would find out soon who he was and that he had been lying.

Jack opened his drawer, his eyes widening again. He had no pants. There were no pants left. His eyes shot to the hamper as he cursed himself mentally.

All his pants were dirty. Either with sweat, blood or food. Or he just wore them for too many days and he couldn't get any of them out now.

"All my pants are dirty." He mumbled and Gabriel sighed as he grabbed the black hamper, patting Jack's back.

"Come with me to laundry. We can get you out of those pants and underwear. You need to get cleaned up." Gabriel walked over to his wardrobe, sounding a bit calmer as he knew know one had hurt Jack but he took in a deep breath. 

"There isn't any other pants I have either. I'm sorry." Gabriel said as he kneeled down, grabbing a first aid from his bottom drawer and tossing it to Jack who caught it effortlessly. "Come and do laundry with me."

Jack felt himself nodding. It was all coming out now. There was nothing that he could do to stop this. Nothing that was coming up to his mind. His world was crashing down, he wasn't ready to tell Gabriel. He had to deal with his feelings for him, come to terms with who he was and what he was doing here. He wasn't ready but he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Sure."

\-----

They had walked to the laundry, Gabriel having walked behind Jack to hide his pants and protect him from anyone seeing. 

When they had gotten into the laundry room, Gabriel walked to the corner and grabbed a bottle of laundry detergent before turning to Jack and pointing at his pants.

"Pants and underwear, off." Jack's head snapped up from his feet, a blush growing on his face instantly as his heart jumped in his chest.

"Can't we just wait for the first load then I will go change." Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"Unless you want to be here all night." Jack opened his mouth to speak and Gabriel just continued to shake his head. "We have another shit load of drugs that are supposed to go into our system tomorrow and I am not going to get a bad night's sleep if we are up late doing laundry and you coming into the room late and falling over stuff again. You know I'm a light sleeper." 

Jack wanted to protest but he couldn't. These tests were extremely dangerous and a bad night's sleep could change everything. "Gabriel... I can't just take it off..."

"Is your dick small or something?" Gabriel asked and Jack shook his head as Gabriel leaned in a bit as if he was telling a secret.

"These drugs are beefing up more than our muscles. I mean I was never small before but its never a bad thing to be a bit bigger." Gabriel winked at Jack who's mouth had fallen open and he was stuttering for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"N-no that isn't it Gabriel." Jack muttered as he looked away as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Then what is it, we are both guys here. You can just use your shirt to cover yourself if you want." But Jack couldn't use his shirt. Gabriel would know. He would know either way. 

Jack didn't speak, tears welling up in his eyes as his mouth opened and closed over and over before he looked over. His eyes shot over to Gabriel's who seemed a bit taken aback to see Jack in so much distress and so suddenly.

"We can find you a towel. You don't have to strip here. I assumed some things. Don't worry." Gabriel smiled at him, wanting to reach out and pat his shoulder but he remembered how he felt with his leg yesterday.

"You don't understand!" Jack yelled as he pulled back, holding a hand over his mouth. Gabriel pulled back his hand and nodded.

"I understand you are upset. Tell me what I did wrong and I will be careful not to offend you. I'm sorry if I did." Gabriel said and Jack just groaned as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh my god, you are so fucking nice to me. Even when I yell at you." Jack said as he wiped at his eyes, Gabriel taking a step forward. When he saw Jack wasn't going to be mad, he held a hand up.

"May I?" He asked and Jack nodded, Gabriel's hand going forward and cupping his face, a thumb under his eyes and wiping at the tears. "You don't have to tell me what is wrong but I would prefer you did if someone did something to you." 

Jack nodded as he leaned into Gabriel's hand. "Thank you. You are literally so nice to me." Jack said as Gabriel just chuckled again.

"That's pretty gay, man." Jack pulled back as a laugh as he swatted at Gabriel's shoulder, wiping at his tears to get rid of them.

"I am pretty gay." That made Gabriel stop laughing which caused Jack to stop laughing next.

"You are...?" Gabriel muttered. He had flirted with Jack all the time but he didn't think Jack was actually gay.

"Yeah... I hope that isn't a problem." Gabriel just shook his head as a small smile grew.

"It really isn't. I'm gay too." Gabriel said which made Jack blush. That was surprising and it felt like a huge weight was coming off of his chest. 

"Really?" So that's what the doctor meant with her speech about talking about how gay people could still be terrible to trans people.

"Yeah. Ever since I kiss Linda Murphy in the 9th grade and felt nothing and guys were really hot while with girls, I felt nothing." Gabriel said as Jack laughed.

"I kissed a guy in 8th grade. Grew up in a really catholic family and my dad walked in. Wasn't fun for me or him even though he blamed it on me." Jack said as he waved it off. He didn't need to talk about it right now.

"Are you feeling better right now at least a bit? You are still wearing bloody pants and could be bleeding from a wound." Gabriel said and Jack nodded again.

"Yeah. I've just been dealing with a few things more intensely then I have in a while." Jack said and Gabriel nodded.

"Would you be okay taking your pants off?" Gabriel asked and Jack agreed with a nod of his head.

"Just... Don't make fun of me." Gabriel just laughed as he set the hamper down, pulling down his own pants suddenly and tossing it on top.

Jack could only stare, it being so sudden and this was so surprising before he barked out another loud laugh. Gabriel was wearing white boxer briefs with red hearts.

"I didn't think they actually made those." Jack said through his giggles as Gabriel rolled his eyes jokingly. 

"Haha. Now you know I won't laugh at you even if you have Captain America boxers." Jack nodded as he grabbed the hem of his pants before stopping.

"I have to tell you..." Jack said as he released the material. Gabriel cocked his head to the side, giving his full interest to him.

"I... I don't have a dick." Jack said as he looked away, his eyes tearing up again so quickly. He had to force it out, and quickly.

"What does that even mean?" Gabriel asked in a steady tone, trying to understand before his mouth fell open and he pointed at his pants then to Jack's face.

"I'm a woman." Jack mutters quietly and Gabriel steps forward, his hand going up and cupping Jack's face again like it had just moments ago, the other hand joining.

"Are you a woman who's disguised as a man or are you someone who sees them self as a man but has a problem seeing them self as that?" Gabriel asked as he met eyes with Jack.

Jack held up two fingers as his face became a bit red, tears falling from his eyes. "So then why say you are a woman when you aren't one?"

"Because I don't have a dick." Jack said as Gabriel just chuckled softly, wiping at the tears like he had before.

"That doesn't matter. You are still the most beautiful man I have ever seen." Jack just let out a broken laugh as he brought a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god you are way too nice to me. Always have been." He said before he started to freeze. Him... Beautiful?

"Now, would a gay man do this?" Gabriel mumbled as one hand came off his face, wrapping around Jack's waist and pulling him a bit closer and Jack couldn't even process anything except the lips that were pressing against his.

Jack's eyes slid shut as he pressed into the warm heat of his mouth. Gabriel pushed forward, bending Jack backwards as his hands wrapped around his neck.

Jack groaned lightly, letting out a whimper as Gabriel pulled back. "Now, most beautiful man in the world, lets get you out of those pants, get you a heating pad and some new clothes and do our laundry." Jack looked at Gabriel in surprise, Gabriel just shrugging. "I have three sisters who get periods." He muttered before his lips met Jack's again in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and it was to all of your liking! Follow my tumblr, overwatch-geadcanons-oneshots for more and to request stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our tumblr, https://overwatch-headcanons-oneshots.tumblr.com <3


End file.
